Deadly Little Weapon
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: What happens when Damon comes back with someone that Stefan thinks is more dangerous than Damon knows. Will this person be the end of Damon, Stefan, and Elena? This is not a Elena/Damon story.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

OK SO THIS IS GONNA FOLLOW THE TV SHOW MORE THAN THE BOOK. IM STARTING FROM WHEN STEFAN IS IN HIS ROOM WITH DAMON.

I LOVE DELENA STORIES BUT THIS IS GONNA STAY STEFAN AND ELENA. I HAVE A NEW PERSON FOR DAMON AND I HOPE YOU LOVE HER!

OH AND IN THE BOOK THE VAMPIRES CAN CHANGE INTO ANIMALS IF THEY FEED ON HUMANS SO IM GONNA KEEP THAT BECAUSE IT IS SUPER COOL.

DAMON IS STILL A CROW OR A DOG/WOLF THING

THE NEW PERSON CAN BE A RAVEN SO FAR I HAVENT THOUGHT OF A SECOND ONE

ENJOY THE STORY!

OH AND ELENA KNOWS ABOUT VAMPIRES AND STEFAN BEING ONE. :D

STEFAN(POV)

I walked into my room to see a large raven in my window seal. At first I thought Damon was back, but then remembered that he was a crow. I picked up a book and threw it at the large black bird, but all it did was move out of the way and continued to stare at me.

"Why are you trying to kill my pet brother?"

I turned around to see Damon smirking at me.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

His smirk left his face and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm here to keep my promise of making you life a living hell."

"Leave now Damon." I hissed the words out with as much hate as I could.

"Did you do what I told you?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. What was he talking about? Then a woman's voice filled the room.

"Yes."

I spun around to see a tall girl sitting in the window now taking the place of the raven.

She had shoulder length black hair, she was tall and all legs, she had a pair of black skinny jeans on with a super tight black tank top, and a pair of heels that looked impossible for any human to walk in. Her eyes were coal black with a dangerous looking red glow to them. I could tell that this girl was not just a pretty face, she was truely a danger.

Her crazy looking eyes told me all I needed to know about her.

She had a perfect Damon smirk on her face as she walked across the room to Damon's side. She looked no older than maby 19 or 20.

"Ah yes, Stefan, this is Christina Mathers. I just had her sign up in highschool so she can keep a eye on your little Elena. She sure looks a lot like Katherine doesn't she?"

"You stay away from Elena Damon" I growled at him.

Damon waved me off.

"You can keep your little human. I dont want her. I have something better."

He wraped his arm around Christina's small waist and pulled her into his side.

"Damon, I need to talk to you alone for a second."

Christina let out a low growl.

Damon kissed her on the temple.

"Why don't you bring in the bags from the car while I talk to little Stefan here."

She glared at me as she left the room.

"Damon, what have you gotten yourself into with that girl?"

He leaned aginst a shelf and smirked at me.

"What do you mean brother?"

"She looks crazy Damon!"

Damon lunged at me and pinned me to the floor.

"If I ever hear you question my judgement on women or anything about Christina again I will drive a stake through your heart."

He got off me a left me in my room to my thoughts.

***************************************************************************THE NEXT DAY********************************************

CHRISTINA(POV)

I quickly got dressed in a pair of knee length tight black leather pants, a tight leather vest that showed my flat toned stomach and lots of skin if ya know what I mean, and a pair of strapy looking heels. I put on my make up that and fixed my shoulder length feathered black hair. I looked in the mirror and thought how good I looked today.

I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and hug me.

I could feel Damon's chest pressd agins my back and he kissed my shoulders and neck. I turned aroun and kissed him deeply on the lips.

He chuckled at me and smirked.

"Good morning to you too."

"Damon?"

I looked up at him through my long eyelashes.

"Thats not a sefe look for me. What?"

"Can I take your car since you are making me go back to highschool."

He walked back into our bed room and came back into the bathroom with the keys to his car.

"Thanks."

I snatched the keys and kissed him on the cheek. It was 7:45 and school started and 8:15.

I quickly jumped into his car and left. I got to the school by 8:00 giving me enough time to go get my schedule. I put on my sunglasses grabbed my black book bag and walked into the school.

As soon as I walked in its like all movement stoped. Stupid small minded humans. I saw Stefan glaring at me with one of his arms wraped around a brown haired girl. I smirked at him and went into the office. I compelled the old woman in the office to give me my schedule and walked back out into the halls.

The kids were strating to whisper to eachother about me, and it had only been ten muinets. I was getting lust filled stares from the boys and angry glares from the girls. I just rolled my shoulders back a head held high. I was better than all of them and they knew it. I walked to and from clsses all day. All of the teachers were small minded people that didn't want to be here. Then came history. The class before lunch. YES! half way through this hell.

I slid into one of the seats just as the teacher walked in.

"Ahh, it seems we have a new student."

I looked up at him and put my sunglasses in my bag giving him a leave me the hell alone look, but that didn't work.

"Why dont you introduce yourself to the class."

I let out a loud groan and stood up.

"Im Christina Mathers and I just moved here."

I had no plans on telling them anymore so I sat back down.

"Well i'm your history teacher . Welcome to the school."

I glared at him and pulled out my history book.

When the bell rang I got out of my seat to leave, but was stopped by the teacher.

"Christina, I need to speak with you."

I sat on one of the desks and he waited till every student was out of the class room before he talked to me.

"Why are you here?"

"To get an education ."

I gave him my best innocent look.

"Don't play games with me. I know what you are, and all I can say is if you hurt one person I will hunt you down and kill you."

I smirked at him and walked out of the room and into the cafeteria.

As soon as I walked into the room all eyes were on me. I quickly got a water bottle and sat down at a empty table. I pulled out a book and began to read.

Not even ten seconds later I heard a soft voice talk to me.

"May some friends and I sit here."

I looked up to see Stefan and the brown haired girl with a few other people standing infront of me.

When I didn't relpy she and the group of people just sat down.

"Your Christina?"

I looked at the girl and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes"

She smiled a big smile.

"Well im Elena, this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, and this is Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbs, Tyler Lockwood, and Bonnie Bennett."

The Tyler guy sat next to me on my left whilt the cat looking blonde Caroline sat to my right.

I closed my book and looked at Elena's hand. Did she want me to shake it?

"If I were you, Elena was it? I would move my hand before one of my fingers got broken."

She quickly yanked her and back and looked at me in shock. I looked at all the shocked and angry expressions.

"What are you all looking at."

I snarled at the small group of humans.

Tyler scooted away from me like a smart human, while Caroline jumped to her feet.

"What the hell is your problem!"

I looked at her and then stood. I was a good four inches taller, but that didn't stop her.

"What the hell Christina! What is with the bitch act!"

"Sit down before I make you!"

all the students eyes were on us now.

"Listen and listen good blondie! I am not some one you want to mess with! So sit down and shut up!"

She quickly sat back in her seat. I gathered all my stuff up and left to go to my next class.

**HEY SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD EVEN CONTINUE THE STORY OR NOT. I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SOON.**

**BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS AND IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.**

**IF ITS A NO GO THEN I WILL TAKE IT DOWN.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

OK I KNOW I SAID THAT I WAS GONNA FOLLOW THE SHOW, BUT I LIED. LOL IM GONNA DO MY OWN THING WITH THE STORY AND THROW IN SOME STUFF FROM THE SHOW. LIKE THE DANCE, AND LOTS MORE STUFF. I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER :)

CHRISTINA(POV)

As soon as school was done with I jumped into Damon's old mustang and flew out of the school parking lot and went home to my man. As soon as I was in the house I ran up the stairs and into Damon's and my room. I heard the shower running so I decided to wait down stairs for him.

I got my self a glass of vodka and went into the living room. Right when I was about to sit down there was a knock on the door. I growled out in anger and stomped to the front door. I quickly yanked open the door to Elena.

"What do you want Gilbert?" I hissed the words out.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Where is Stefan, why are you at his house."

I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan is out right now, and I live here that is why i'm here."

She loked at me funny for a second.

"Are you a vampire also?"

I felt panic sweep over me.

"Damon!"

He was at my side in a second.

"You call?"

I pointed to Elena.

"Oh, hello Elena. Come in."

She walked by us and into the living room with Damon and I following her.

She stopped and looked at Damon funny.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother. You know Christina from school today so no need for introducing you to her."

Elena looked shocked for a moment.

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother."

Damon smirked.

"Well you are more than welcome to wait here for Stefan. He will be back from hunting soon."

Then Damon turned to me.

"You need to go get dressed."

I looked down at what I had on.

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to a town thing."

I gave him a puzzled look, but before I could ask more he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and shoved me towards the stairs.

I stomped up the stairs and started to go through my dresses till I found the one I wanted. I was a strapless leather dress. It was tight untill my hips then fanned out a bit and stopped above my knees. I pulled my hair into a poney tail and yanking on a pair of black leather heels. I spent the better part of an hour doing my make up. I took a look at my self in the mirror and smiled. I looked hot!

I rolled my shoulders back and held my head high as I walked down the stairs.

I saw Stefan standing next to Elena. Stefan was dressed in nice jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, while Elena was wearing a short cute red dress.

Then my eyes landed on Damon. He had a pair of black jeans on and a black button down shirt on. He looked good.

I followed Damon out to his car and slid into the passengers seat next to him.

The first part of the drive was quiet, but then Damon spoke.

"You are gonna have to walk to school tomorrow."

I glared at the side of his head.

"Why?"

"Because i'm using my car."

"But what if it rains?"

"Your just gonna have to tough it out hun."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted.

Damon let out a low chuckle.

"Its not the end of the world."

Not two minuets later we were at a large white house. There were people walking in and out of the building. All were dressed in fancy clothes.

By the time I was out of the car Damon was in the building leaving me alone. I was a little sad that he didn't go in with me, but I didn't mind enough to cause a big stink about it.

People were at the doors greeting and welcoming people into the building. When I got in the beauty of the place shocked me. There were lots of old historical looking items, there was a large room with food and people eating, and there was a large golden room with happy couples dancing.

I walked over to the bar and sat down. I saw Damon over by Elena talking to her, then I heard some boys from school. Matt and Tyler I think their names were. They were a good distance away from me so I made no effort glare at them, because a normal human wouldnt be able to hear.

"Hey Matt, look and the new girl. I dont think she could have gotten that dress any tighter."

"What is she looking at."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw them turn their heads turn in Damon's and Elena's direction.

"Looks like Elena has her eyes on a new guy." Matt mumbled to Tyler.

"Yah, but look at Christina, she is staring at the guy."

I stood up from the bar stool and made my way over to my Damon.

I could feel Tyler and Matt's eyes on me. Watching my every move.

I walked over to Damon's side and wraped my arms around him. He put one of his strong arms around my waist and pulled me into him in a 'she is mine' way. I leaned my head on his shoulder listening to him talk to Elena.

"Damon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm gonna go for a run. I'll be back in a hour."

He pecked me on the lips before I walked out of the door. I knew where I was going. I was going about 45 miles east to a small town. The town I lived in 2 years ago when I was human. Now that I was close I was gonna go see it. I missed my family so much it hurt. I walked out into the trees and took off at a dead sprint. I was going home even if it was only for an hour or so.

I got to the house in about fifteen muinets. None of the cars were there so that ment no one was home. I walked up the steps hoping I could still get in the house now that I was a vampire. I use to live here so there was no need for me to be invited in. It was my house. I grabbed the key out of the little turtle by the door and went in. Yes I didnt need to be invited in. I walked around the house till I got to the stairs. The first door was my now 14 year old sister Jessie Mathers. I didn't want to go into her room so I just kept walking until I got to the last door... My room. I opened the door to see it was the same way it was when I went missing. I walked over to my dresser and saw that all my pictures were still there.

There was one with me when I was 18 with my 12 year little sister, one with me and a friend, and one that stood out the most was the one with me and my now ex boyfriend. Logan... He was smiling up at the camera with his bright blue eyes full of life and his sandy blonde hair messed up. I was in his arms looking as happy as a clam.

I walked back down stairs and out side. I sat on a step and cried my eyes out.

I missed my family and friends.

**I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I HAD FUN WRITING IT AND HOPE YOU LOVE IT TOO!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS ASAP!**

**I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOOD OR NOT**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

**HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW I HAVE NOT UPDATED MY STORIS IN A LONG TIME. I WILL START UPDATING A LOT MORE.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DEADLY LITTLE WEAPON.**

CHRISTINA(POV)

I continued to sit on my steps of my old house till someone started to talk to me.

"You miss them don't you?"

I looked up to see Stefan standing infront of me.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you."

I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up stomping in the direction of where I came. Back to Fells Church.

I could hear Stefan behind me for a while following me like a puppy.

"Christina, stop for a second."

I stops so suddenly that Stefan ran into me. He quickly backed up few steps.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid question.

"Where Damon goes I go."

"I don't trust you Christina. I know you are all evil and no good."

I felt my temper starting to get the best of me. 

"You don't know me, what makes you think that?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

He got a little closer.

"Because you would kill anyone in a second wouldn't you?"

I smirked.

"Without blinking."

"You need to leave."

I let a low hiss escape my lips.

"I go where Damon goes, and I leave when he leaves."

Stefan shoved me up aginst a tree.

"You are gonna leave by tomorrow, and never come back."

I quickly grabbed his hand that was around my neck and twisted it so it was at a sick angle.

He let out a yelp of pain making me put more pressur making him groan.

"If you ever touch me again I will snap you like a twig."

I put my foot in the middle of his back stepping down hard making his spine snap in half.

He yelled out in pain crumpling to the ground.

"Glad we had this talk, it was fun."

I turned and dashed back to town. When I got there people were coming out. I walked over to Damon's car to see him there waiting for me.

Just when we were about to leave Elena came to the car. I snarled at her making her jump back.

"Christina."

Damon gave me a warning look.

I hunched over in my seat crossing my arms and pouting slightly.

Damon gave Elena a sweet smile.

"How can we help you Elena?"

"Have you seen Stefan?"

I could feel a little smile on my face. She wouldnt be seeing him for a few hours. A broken spine will take some time to heal.

I looked up at Elena still smiling. She looked at me and then her eyes got bigger when she saw me smirking.

"What did you do to him you bitch."

She lowered her voice trying to sound scary.

I gave her a innocent look.

"What makes you think that I did something to him?"

She glared at me in a 'bitch' way.

"Because he left when you did."

I could feel Damon's eyes on the back of my head waiting for the answer.

"I don't know what you are talking about Elena, but if I see him i'll tell him to call."

She then got in my face looking even more mad. I felt my lip curl back over my teeth and my eyes darken.

"I know it was you! So stop being a bitch and tell me where Stefan is!"

Before she could blink I was out of the car with my hand wrapped around her neck.

"Stay out of my face Gilbert."

My hand got tighter making her claw at it.

Before I could snap her neck I felt a strong hand go around my wrist.

"Let go Christina."

I looked over at Damon and dropped Elena to the ground. She fell into a coughing mess.

Damon yanked me back to his car and told me to get in.

I slid back into the car for the second time. Damon quickly drove off.

"Where is Stefan Christina?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't hurt him... much."

Damon chuckled.

"What did you do kitten?"

"He followed me, told me to leave,and then I broke his spine."

Damon winced at hearing that.

"That will take him some time to heal."

"Thats why I did it."

I smirked at him making him roll his eyes.

"You are truely an evil little thing arnt you?''

I batted my eyelashes at him.

"But thats why you love me."

He threw his head back in laughter.

"That is why I love you."

When we got home I quickly walked up stair and put on a pair of Damon's black boxers, and a button down shirt.

I felt Damon's arms snake around my waist while he started to kiss my neck and shoulder.

I tilted my head to the side giving him room. Before we could get anywhere the font door flew open.

Stefan came in looking worried.

"Someone opened the tomb."

I looked at him funny then looked at Damon.

"What tomb?"

"Damon looked down at me."

The tomb that holds all the vampires.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well while you are talking about this tomb im going hunting."

I walked out the door grabbing one of Damon's black rain coats.

When I got outside the wind was blowing, rain was falling hard, and thunder crashed in the sky.

My favorit weather. I decided to run to town by going through the woods. It was quicker and I could run without being seen.

I took off at a mad dash jumping over logs, darting in and out of trees. I was having a blast, but then something hit me making me fly back. I landed on my neck making pain rip through my body. I jumped to my feet only to be met with a stake in the stomach making me fall to the ground, and black out.

I woke up to a bright room with two other people standing infront of me. Then my wrists felt like they were on fire. They just burnt and burnt making the flesh of my wrist's raw.

I screamed out in pain. Only vervain could make this feeling.

"Where am I?"

I felt a hand connect with the side of my face. My head snapped to the side making my neck pop painfuly loud.

"Shut up."

I looked at the three men standing infront of me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fredrick. Now shut your mouth!"

He slapped me hard across my face making my head whip to the side again.

He turned to the other vampires and told them to leave.

"This is gonna be fun."

He ripped my aka Damon's shirt off me along with the boxers leaving me in my bra and panties.

I could feel the panic in me start to bubble up.

The Fredrick man put on some gloves and picked a piece of vervain off one of the plants.

"Now you little lady are gonna tell me everything I want to know."

I hissed at him basicly telling him to fuck off.

He slowly dragged the piece of vervain across my cheek burning me. I screamed and screamed. My wrists were dripping blood because of the vervain ropes. My cheek was on fire from the vervain.

"Now we are gonna try this again. I'm gonna ask you questions and you will tell me."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you with one of the Salvatore brothers?"

"Whats it to ya?"

He dragged the vervain across my neck. That hurt worse than it on my cheek.

"Now i'm gonna ask this one more time. Are you with one of the Salvatore brothers?"

"Yes."

He smirked.

"Good girl."

"What one?"

"Damon Salvatore."

He started to walk around the room.

"How long have you been with him?"

"A few years."

He had a sick smile on his face.

"Did he change you?"

"Yes."

He walked back over to me. And dialed a phone and held it up to me.

"You are gonna tell him to come here and save you. He needs to die along with his brother."

I clamped my lips closed and shook my head. I could hear the phone ring a few times before Damon's voice filled my ear.

Fredrick mouthed to me to talk. I shook my head and leaned my head away from the phone.

Damon was starting to sound mad.

"Who is there?"

Fredrick dragged the vervain down my stomach. I bit my lip hard so I wouldnt scream. He then started to drag it down the inside of my thighs. That one hurt so bad I couldnt hold the scream in any longer.

I screamed so loud I and so long my ears poped.

Fredrick took the phone away from my ear glaring at me.

I could hear Damon yelling my name into the phone.

"Hello Damon. If you want to see your girl ever again you will..."

He walked out of the room and away so I could no longer hear him.

My blood was trailing down my arm from my wrists. I was so happy that he had not used vervain soaked rope for my feet. Suddenly a few men came in and undid my ropes and injected me with enough vervain to make me weak, but not make me black out. They pulled my into a room with a large hot tub. Then the smell of vervain filled my nose.

Then It hit me. The hot tub was filled with vervain water.

I tried to pull away, but was too weak.

"No, please no."

The men didn't talk to me they just yanked me over to the hot vervain filled tub.

Then Fredrick walked back into the room holding some rope. He quickly tied my hands behind my back and shoved me so that I was bending over the water with it only a few inches from my nose. He slid a extra long glover on and wrapped his large hand around my neck.

"Lover boy will be here in a few hours to see you. We want to make you look beautiful."

He dunked my head under the water. I snapped my eyes shut before my face came in contact with the water.

He held me under the water for a while. My face was on fire and burning. I could feel the flesh on my face being eaten away. He yanked my back up. I opened my eyes to see blood falling into the water off of my face.

I knew my face would be how it looked for a while because vervain made it harder to heal.

He put his foot in the middle of my back and shoved me into the water. I sank to the bottum of the tub. I tried to sit up but the ropes stopped me from doing that.

I thrashes in the water from how bad it was burning me.

What felt like hours later someone grabbed my hair and yanked me to the surface.

Fredrick positioned me so that I was leaning so I wouldn't slip under water. I screamed in pain begging him to get me out, but he just left the room. I screamed and cried for help. The water was starting to turn pink with my blood.

I didnt know how I was going to get out of this mess, but I hoped I did soon.

Then I heard the doorbell ring over and over again.

**HEY HEY HEY! :D**

**I HOPE YOU ARE LOVEING THIS STORY.**

**CHRISTINA IS A BITCH, BUT POOR HER :(**

**GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS SO THAT I CAN GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS OF THE LOVE!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

**WOW...THIS STORY IS GETTING GOOD HU?**

**I HOPE YOUR LOVING IT, BECAUSE IM HAVING A BLAST WRITING IT. **

**WHEN THIS STORY IS OVER IM GONNA SART A DLENA AND FINISH NEARLY NEW MOON.**

**KEEP READING!**

DAMON(POV)

I was starting to get nerveous when Christina never came home last night. I tried her phone, but she left it in our room.

Then my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

I said hello a few more times, and there was still no answer. I could feel myself starting to get mad, but stopped when I heard a bone chilling, hair curling scream. Christina.

"Christina! are you ok? Christina!"

Then a man's voice filled my ear.

"Hello Damon. Do you remember me? Its Fredrick."

"What do you want with her?"

"Revenge... If you want to see her come to the old farm house down from the cemetary."

Then the line went dead. I snapped the phone closed and went down stairs.

"Stefan we have a problem."

He was lounged across the couch with Elena in his arms.

"What do you want Damon?"

I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"I need your help."

He and Elena both sat up and stood up.

"Whats wrong Damon?"

"They have Christina."

He looked confused.

"Who has her?"

"The tomb vampires took her."

Elena looked away and Stefan looked deep in thought.

"Im going right now to talk to the tomb vampires about this. Will you come with me?"

Stefan looked slightly torn about this.

"Stefan, I need your help. I have never asked for your help before and I wont ask again."

"She is a danger Damon."

I turned around to leave, but stopped to tell him one more thing.

"I'm not gonna let her die. I care for her like you care for Elena... I love her."

Then I stomped out the door. I heard Stefan following me to my car.

We quickly slid into the car, and I flew out of the driveway.

"What do you know about the tomb vampires?"

Stefan looked at me for a second thinking about my question.

"They will want revenge on the founding families, and they will want to kill us for getting them locked up in the tomb."

It was quiet in the car for a bit longer.

"Do you really love her? I thought it was Katherine you were after?"

"I thought I loved Katherine, but I was wrong. When I found Christina I knew I had to have her. I love her very much."

I saw Stefan smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you smiling about?"

I turned to look at him.

"Its nice you found someone even if she is the biggest danger I have ever seen, but does she love you?"

"I know she does."

I pulled onto the dirt road that lead me to the large white farm house.

I jumped out of the car and darted up to the front door with Stefan right behind me.

I began to pound on the door and ring the door bell.

Not to long after I started my pounding the door opened up.

"You must be the Salvatore bothers."

"And you must be... Fredrick was it? Where is Christina?"

I knew I wouldn't be able to get in the house, but I had to get her out of here some how.

"Tom! Go get the girl!" 

I heard a scream and then two vampires came around the corner with my Christina.

She looked bad. She was covered in blood, her whole body was red and raw.

As soon as she saw me she started to try and yank herself free.

"Damon!"

I tried to get into the house, but the barrier was blocking me.

"Let her go! Take me instead!"

I looked at Fredrick.

"Let her go!"

"I'm sorry Damon, I said you get to see her. I never told you that I would give her to you."

He turned to the men.

"Go put her back in the tub."

They started to yank her back.

She was screaming my name begging me to save her and for them to let her go.

"Have a nice day." Then Fredrick closed the door in my face.

I turned to Stefan and saw him gaping at what he just saw.

I could hear Christina's screams from inside the house. How was I gonna get her out.

CHRISTINA(POV)

I could hear someone knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell. I heard some voices, but couldn't hear who it was or what they were saying.

Then the door flew open making me scream in shock. Two vampires came in and yanked me out of the water. I struggled with the as they yanked me and pulled me to where they wanted me to go. They yanked me the the front of the house where I saw Fredrick. I was nerveous because he was the one that whas hurting me.

Then I saw him... My Damon standing just outside the door. I started to wiggle harder trying to get to him.

"Damon!"

He started to yell at Fredrick, but I wasn't paying any attention to him. I was trying to get free.

Before I could even get them off me they were taking me back to that room.

I didn't want to go back to that tub of vervain water.

"Damon! Help me! Please! DAMON!"

**HEY! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR BEING SUPPORTIVE OF THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PM THEM TO ME. I LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS SO SHARE THEM IN A REVIEW.**

**OH AND THERE IS THIS GAME THAT IS SOOOO FUN!**

**ITS **

**IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT LOOK ME UP**

**MY NAME IS **

**CHRISTINA MATHERS**

**AND IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT... GET ONE! THAT GAME IS SO FUN!**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW NOW!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

CHRISTINA(POV)

I was now back in the tub of vervain drifting in and out of counscienciousness. I my the whole tub was now blood red and I could feel myself slowly dying. I finaly got to the point where I slipped into a deep dream of my past.

*Flashback*

I was 6 years old. I never told anyone about my dad and how he treated me. My mom never knew, and he would have killed me if I told her. His crazyness first started with me and it was only small things. He was abusive to me in many ways. My mom was gone for the week on a business trip, and my sister was only 2. I was up in my room coloring when I heard my dad call to me. I was on the sofa in the living room with a bottle of vodka as mommy called it in his hand.

"There is my little girl."

His words were slured together making it hard to understand what he was saying.

He stood up swaying slightly.

"Come here little Chris."

I slowly walked over to my father. He then got an evil look in his eyes.

The look alone made me stop all movement in his direction. Anger flashed through his eyes.

"I said come here!"

I scrambled over to where he was standing, now slightly scare of him.

Before I could even see what he was about to do he bashed me over the head with the glass bottle.

I crumpled to the floor in pain and shock.

I was shocked that my father had just broken a glass bottle across my head.

"Next time I say come you had better come the first time."

then he stumbled up stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

I coud feel the blood running down my face as I blacked out.

Over the years I quickly learned that I was the only one that he hated. I was now 10 and my sister was 6. My father never hurt my sister ever. She was his baby, and I was nothing. On my 10th birthday my mom left us. She was no longer in love with my dad, and she said that she had found someone else. So she packed her bags and left. I spent my whole birthday in my room with my sister crying.

The next year for my 11th birthday I wished for my mom to come home. I was now being home schooled because my dad told me that I was too stupid to ever go to a real school. My sister had friends, my 7 year old sister went to school, and lived a normal life while I stayed home. My sister had friends, and I didn't have one. My dad would tell my sister how much he loved her while I got told I was never loved and he wish I was never born. I would spend every night crying myself to sleep.

When I was 14 my dad became so abusive that I couldn't even go outside.

He did the un thinkable.

And I remember it like it was yesterday. I was doing my home work, and my sister was at school. It was just me and my dad home. He was in his office, so I thought. He came into my rool with a sick look in his eyes. I thought he was just coming in to hit me like he normaly did. He grabbed me around my neck and threw me on my bed. He closed my door and walked around my room like a preditor stalking his prey.

"I think you are old enough to learn about the birds and the bees."

That night at the age of 14 I lost my verginity to my father. I cried and cried when he raped he, but he never stoped. Then he left me there bleeding. An hour later my sister came home, and my dad welcomed her with with open arms. I remember scrubbing myself raw in the shower.

My father continued to rape me on and off until I was 16. Then he stopped saying I wasn't as tight as I use to be.

That was the happiest day of my life when he stopped raping me. That was also the year I met my Logan.

I was in the store getting supplies for dinner when I ran into a beautiful blonde boy. He had bright green eyes, and a beautiful smile. I was walking not really paying attention when I ran into him with enough force to make me fall on my butt.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

The first time I saw him I felt peaceful.

"Yah im fine thanks."

He helped my feet and laughed at my blushing cheeks.

"Im Logan."

He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Christina."

I grabbed his had and smiled to myself happy to know I shouldnt have any problems with men because of what my father did.

"Well Christina."

He pulled a pice of paper out of his pocket and wrote down something on it.

"If you ever want to hang out here is my number."

He handed me the piece of paper and left me shocked.

Shockingly my dad never cared when I was with Logan. I was with him as much as I could. He made me happy and gave me some joy in my horrible abusive life. I started to care about how I looked. My black hair was beautiful and full of bounce and life, I put more time into what I was wearing even if it was always black. I never thought too highly of myself, but Logan thought I was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. He made me feel beautful and perfect.

I was with him for two years until he was taken from me. I was now 18 and my father had kicked me out of the house. I was gonna stay with Logan and his family. I never did tell Logan what my father did to me, but I always think the secretly knew.

We were driving to his house and it was really dark out. He was holding my hand and we were just enjoying eachothers presance. The rest happened too fast for me to even know what happened. There was lights and then everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital with a little confused why I was here. When a doctor saw I was awake he came over and told me what had happened. Logan and I had gotten hit head on by a drunk driver that night. I had a few bruises, but nothing else, and I would get to go home in a few hours.

Then I asked how Logan was he told me that he had died on the way to the hospital. My beautiful blonde god was gone. He was my life, and I loved him more than anything. I dont know how long I cried, until his mother came into my room screaming how it was my fault that he was dead. She told me that if he wouldn't have had to come pick me up then he would still be alive. She told me that it should have been me, and not her son.

I never said a word, I just sat there and took it. Finaly a doctor came in and got her out of the room. He filled out my papers and told me that I was free to leave when ever I wanted.

I left the hospital with no mony, and no clothes. I just had on my black leather pants and a slightly shreded red shirt. I walked into an alley way and sank to the ground. I couldn't cry about the loss of Logan anymore. I was too numb. I dont know how long I sat there in the darkness of the alley. Then a car stopped at the mouth of the alley and a tall dark man walked over to me.

"Hello beautiful."

I narrowed my eyes at the man praying that he would leave me alone.

He crouched down infront of me.

"Are you ok?"

I looked into his blue eyes and saw realized that he was just trying to help me.

"Im fine."

"You dont look fine, you look like you just got mauled my some animal."

He sat down infront of me.

"Do you even know what time it is?"

I shook my head,

"It 2am. What are you doing out here?"

"I was kicked out of my house."

"Well miss no name, you are more than welcome to come home with me."

I looked at him nerveously.

"My name is Christina Mathers."

He smiled a smile that took my breath away.

"I'm Damon Salvatore"

He stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Well Christina, you get to come home with me."

He walked over to his car and opened the passenger door. I quietly slid into the seat and we drove off.

Two weeks later Damon told me that he was a vampire. I took it well. I wasn't even scared. Hell I asked him to make me one.

Damon was my best friend, and when I turned 19 he told me about his past, and in return I told him about mine. Damon and I got closer and closer, and ended up falling in love.

For my 20th birthday Damon changed me into a vampire. He was only 5 years older than me so it wasn't too much of a age difference. We were very close, and did everything together. He was my other half. He was my world. I loved Damon Salvatore.

*end flashback*

**HEY! NOW YOU ALL GET TO SEE CHRISTINA'S PAST. POOR HER :(**

**I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING THIS STORY!**

**PLEASE SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS.**

**GO TO **** AND JOIN THE GAME. ITS FREE EASY AND FUN!**

**IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT LOOK LOOK FOR ME**

**MY NAME IS ****CHRISTINA MATHERS**

**IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT GO MAKE ONE AND LOOK ME UP ON IT!**

**BUT FIRST PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**PEACE OUT! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

CHRISTINA(POV)

I had now been in the tub of hot vervain water for almost 48 hours. I was begingin to lose hope that Damon would ever come for me. I knew I was close to death because I felt it. My whole body was raw and throbbing. I was staring to have trouble breathing, and I could feel my body starting to shut down.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I used the last of my power to try and listen to who it was, but I wasn't strong enough. After about 20 min there was crashing, and someone came in with a stake.

"Sorry sweetie, just got the word to kill ya."

I tried to move away, but that just made me sink.

He walked over to me with a sick smile on his face.

I was to weak to yell, and I couldn't get away. The crashing was still goning on up stairs. I was hoping that it was Damon, but I couldn't be sure.

I tried to yell his name, but is just came out as a whimper.

The man yanked me out of the tub of water and threw me on the floor cutting the ropes off my arms.

"I don't think you will be able to get away."

He smiled at me.

"Now you die."

I tried to move away from him but I was too weak to even crawl. I was gonna die.

But suddenly his face twisted into a pained expression and he fell to the ground dead with a stake sticking out of his back.

I looked to see Alaric Saltzman standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face.

Great, now I was gonna get killed by the history teacher.

Alaric walked over to my side and picked my up.

"What are you doing?''

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm helping save you."

I groaned in pain when he started going up the stairs. His movements were harsh and hurt my raw body.

Then there was a loud crash up stairs. He started to run up the stairs. When he got up there he set me on the ground and ran off. I slid so I was no longer leaning aginst the wall, but was now laying on the cool floor.

Then the house got quiet... too quiet.

I closed my eyes enjoying the peace, then I felt someone lay something over me.

My eyes flew open to meet a sad looking pair of blue eyes.

"Damon" I croaked out.

"Shhh don't talk"

He quickly scooped me up in his strong arms. I was in no pain in his arms. His movements were smooth and gentle. I rested my head aginst his shoulder letting his sent relax me. I dont know when I passed out, but I woke up to the smell of blood. My eyes flew open and I took in my surroundings. I was in bed... Mine and Damon's, and Damon was sitting next to me with a cup of blood.

"I thought you might be hungry."

He helped me sit up and then handed me the cup.

I drank it in about a second. He smirked and handed me another. I quickly drank my second cup of blood and handed the cup back to Damon.

"Be honest, how bad do I look."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then smirked.

"You look a little pink, but when you take a shower you will feel a lot better."

I quickly stood up, but that didn't last long because I quickly crumpled to the ground in pain.

In a second Damon was by my side holding me in his arms.

"Do you need help with that shower?"

He smirked at me.

"Yah, if you don't mind."

He kissed my head.

"I would be more than happy to help."

He helped me to the bathroom and into the shower. He let me stand there letting me enjoy the water. The whole time he had his arm wrapped around my waist supporting most of my weight.

When we were done Damon gave me one of his shirts and a pair of boxers.

He held me as I slept the night away.

**NEXT DAY**

The next day I woke up to the alarm clock ringing. I picked it up and threw it aginst the wall making it smash into little pieces.

"Well it looks like we will be needing a new alarm clock."

I felt Damon begining to kiss my neck, and his arm circle around my waist pulling me into him.

I let out a little moan as his hand began to explore my body.

A/N IF YOU DONT LIKE THE M RATED STUFF DONT READ THIS PART. THIS IS THE BEGINING OF SOME DIRTY STUFF ;)

"I have school."

His hand started to go up my shirt.

"Skip school."

I could feel his smirk aginst my neck.

"I can't."

I felt his fingers lightly brush across my boob making a little moan escape my lips.

"Then be late."

I rolled over and started to kiss him.

"I think I can be a little late."

He smiled and rolled so that he was on top of me kissing me.

I wraped my legs around his waist kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

He quickly yanked my shirt over my head and started to kiss down my body.

"Damon."

My eyelids slid closed as I moaned his name.

I felt him suck one of my nipples into his mouth.

I arched my back into him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Don't tease me."

Damon continued to kiss down my body then he quickly yanked my pants off along with his boxers.

"I wanted to take thoes off."

He smirked at me and started to kiss up my legs.

I could feel myself starting to get wet wanting him more than ever.

"Damon."

I moaned his name and started to wiggle a little.

He held onto my hips and started to lick me. His tongue was like magic. Every time he licked me he earned a loud moan.

When I felt my self about to lose it he stopped.

I whimperd about the loss.

"No, dont stop, so close."

Damon started to kiss up my body until he reached my lips.

Before I knew what happened he was in me in one quick thrust.

I moaned and arched my back into him pressing my chest aginst his.

He slowly started to move in and out of me.

I wrapped my legs around him and grinded into him.

That earned me a moan from him.

He started to thrust harder and faster into me.

"Damon! Yes!"

He started to kiss my neck moaning and groaning.

I was starting to meet his thrusts desperate to get my release.

His movements started was faster and a lot harder.

He was rocking my world and I was rocking his.

My release hit me like a ton of bricks. I screamed his name and then felt him release in me getting his release. He moaned my name and kissed me one more time.

A/N THIS IS THE END OF THE DIRTY STUFF

ITS ALL CLEAN STARTING HERE.

He rolled off me and pulled me into his chest kissing me.

"I love you Christina."

He rolled over and pulled something out of his night stand, then rolled back over to me holding something.

"Christina, you have been with me for a little over four years now. I promis to love you every day for the rest of our lives."

He opened a little velvet box holding a dimond ring.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

"Oh Damon!"

**HAHAHA!**

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS AND YOU WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I JUST MARRIED DAMON SALVATORE ON **

**PLEASE JOIN THE GAME AND LOOK ME UP :P**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS, AND GO JOIN THAT GAME :D**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES

AN IM SO SAD

PLEASE FIND ME ON REIGNOFBLOOD. NET

IM CHRISTINA MATHERS ON THE GAME

DAMON SALVATORE LEFT ME BUT WE ARE STILL FRIENDS. I WILL GET HIM BACK!

NOW I AM MARRIED TO IAN SOMERHALDER

AND MY LAST NAME IS SOMERHALDER

SO... LOOK ME UP! :D

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE PART 2**

**BY: RIHANNA FT. EMINEM**

**On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind**

**[Chorus]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

**[Rihanna]  
Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right 'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied**

**[Chorus]**

**[Rihanna]  
So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories**

**[Eminem]  
This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on,  
two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**

**[Chorus]  
Love the way you lie**

CHRISTINA (POV)

I stared at the ring for a bit then looked up into Damon's blue eyes. He looked nerveous and... Scared?

"Christina?"

I smiled at him seeing his shoulders drop as he began to look more relaxed.

"Yes Damon, I will marry you."

He got a big smile on his face and pulled me close to him kissing me passionately. Then he slid the ring on the third finger of my left hand.

"I love you Christina"

"love you too"

We sat quietly in eachothers company until i remembered school.

I groaned and got out of bed leaving his strong arms.

"Where are you going?"

"I have school remember."

He groand and flopped back on the bed

"On the table down stairs is a pair of keys. That is your new transportation"

I got a big grin pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tight shirt, and my black leather jacket then dashed down the stairs.

I grabbed the keys and ran outside to see a black motorcycle sitting in the front. I let out a loud scream jumping up and down. I then felt arms snake around my waist.

"I take it that you like it."

"Thank you so much Damon!"

I kissed him on the lips before getting on the bike and kicking it to life. I didnt need to worry about a helmet because there was no way i was gonna wreck this thing, and if I did it would only hurt for a bit. It wouldnt kill me.

I flew out of the driveway pushing the bike to 90mph. My black hair was whipping behing me as i threw my head back in laughter.

In about fifteen muinets. There were students stoping and looking at me from as i got off the bike and walked into the buiding.

I kept my sunglasses on because the sun was so bright it was killing my eyes. I looked around the walls of the school seeing posters for some school dance. It was a blast from the past 50's theme.

I could care less about this stupid little dance, but I knew Damon would come with me so I thought I might go.

I stopped by my locker to get some books. Lucky for me Tyler and Matt were a few lockers down and guess what... They and when I say they I mean Tyler was talking about me. I stood quietly listening to what they were saying.

"God look at her ass."

"Tyler, leaver her alone."

"Why man not like she is with anyone."

Oh if only he knew.

"You dont know know that Tyler."

"I can tell. She is a nasty little slut, and on top of all that she is a bitch."

I walked up to them slowly.

"Hello Matt,"

I smiled at him showing him I could be nice.

"Tyler."

I looked at him with deep hate.

"I thought I heard my name."

I narrowed my eyes at Tyler.

"Well I didnt say a word about you."

I quickly wrapped my hand around his throat and slammed him into the lockers.

"Im sure you did say something about me, and me being a slut."

I tightened my grip on his throat. Getting pleasure in seeing his face turn red as he coughed trying to get some air.

Matt grabbed my hand trying to pry me off of him but I wouldnt budge. Then a hand shot out and grabbed my hand tightly. I quickly released Tyler and looked up to see Damon.

"Damon!"

He held up a finger and turned to Tyler.

"If you ever call my girl a slut again I will break your nose. Got it?."

Tylers eyes got big and he scampered out of the room. Then Damon turned to me looking pissed.

I looked away ashamed of myself. I felt his hand go under my chin pulling my face up so that he could look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Damon."

He let out a long sigh.

"you need to work on your temper."

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Your lucky I love you."

I smiled at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I was comming here to talk to the vampire hunting teacher."

His arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me into an almost empty classroom.

Elena, Stefan, and Alaric were in the room.

I looked up at Damon.

"Whats going on?''

Stefan's eyes were locked on my hand staring at my ring. I let out a low warning growl at him.

Everyones eyes were on me giving me a wtf look.

I rolled my eyes.

"What is going on?"

"There is another vampire in town."

I looked at Stefan.

"How do you know that?"

Stefan walked over and sat next to Elena.

"There have been more animal attacks."

I leaned aginst the wall.

"Ok... How is that any of our problems?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at me.

"Dont you have any heart."

I pretended to look like I was thinking for a second.

"No." I said smirking

His eyes started to go dark as his growl filled the room.

Automaticly my eyes went black, my fangs grew, and my hands hooked into claws.

"Dont push me Stefan. I will not stop myself from killing you this time."

Elena jumped between me and Stefan.

"If you want to kill him you will have to get through me."

I got a big smile on my face.

"No problem."

Right when I was about to lunge at her my head felt like it caught on fire. I crumpled to the ground screaming.

It felt like my brain was on fire, and I dont know why.

Damon pulled me into his arms wispering sweet words in my ear, but I couldnt her what he was saying over my screaming. Then suddenly it was gone.

I opened my eyes to see that Bonnie girl standing by the door.

"If I ever see you try to attack anyone ever again I will kill you."

"What the hell! That was you!"

She smiled an evil little smile.

I knew what she was doing to me now. A long time back a witch/friend taught me how to block that spell. Sadly that was the only spell I could block, but the little witch didnt know that.

I blurred to my feet and grabbed her around the throat slamming her into the wall.

"You messed with the wrong vampire bitch!"

I felt my brain catch on fire, but I was able to push it out of my mind so I felt no more pain.

Her eyes widdend in shock.

"Told ya."

I felt Damon trying to yank me off her but I was stronger. Then I felt pain between my shoulder blades. I dropped Bonnie and fell to the ground hearing Damon yelling my name, but it sounded so far off. I was being consumed by thick blackness, but I kept pushing it away. I dont know how long it was until my vision came back. But when it did the first thing I saw was my Damon.

He was smiling down at me looking thrilled. He stood up and pulled me to my feet with him. I looked around to see we were still in the classroom. I winced at the pain I was feeling in my back.

"What the hell was that?"

The Bonnie girl smiled again.

"That was me."

I let out a nasty growl.

"You little bitch!"

I went to lunge at her again, but Damon grabbed me in his arms.

"Christina! Stop this now!"

I continued to thrash aroud in his grip.

He quickly pinned me to the ground getting my attention.

I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Sorry."

He glared at me and stood up.

"Leave me alone Christina."

I sat on a desk frowning.

Stefan then got up and glared at me.

"Like I was saying before I think that this vampire is gonna attack the school dance. And if so then it will be after Elena.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no lets all save poor Elena! She might die!"

Damon jumped up and grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me towards the door. This aggressive action sent me into a panic making me go into a flashback.

**DAMON(POV)**

I was stupid! I shouldn't have grabbed her like that. I knew what it would do to her. She quickly tried to yank her arm out of my tight hold screaming at the top of her lungs. I let her go and watched the pull her knees to her chest crying. I went to go to her and she flinched back.

"Oh Chris. Im sorry."

I got down on my knees and slowly got closer to her. I didn't care if I looked like a fool. I needed to calm her down. I soon got close enough to pull her into my arms.

She was stiff at first, but then slowly relaxed into me, her cries dying down.

"Shhh honey your ok. I'm so sorry sweetie. Your ok."

I felt her go limp in my arms, and I knew she was asleep. I looked up to see everyone looking at me shocked and confuse.

I looked at Stefan.

"I'm taking her home. Fill me in when you get home."

I quickly scooped her up in my arms and walked off.

**HEY I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS A BLAST TO WRITE AND I HOPED YOU ENJOY IT. JUST WAIT UNTILL KATHRINE COMES. XD**

**LOVE YOU ALL! SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK =)**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry to say that all stories will be on hold or updated even slower then they are now. I am going through some tough times and I will not have the time to update. I have not given up on any of them, and will try my hardest to update whenever I can. Once again I am sorry for the news and love all the support that everyone has given me. I hope that I don't lose all of my amazing readers, and you have the patience for the stories.  
Love you all and sorry!


End file.
